The publication DE 101 59 931 A1 describes a method for accessing services of a distributed automation system having a plurality of automation components by means of one of said automation components. With said method, information relating to an automation component requiring maintenance forms a selection criterion on the basis of which a search is conducted automatically for services relevant to the maintenance of the component requiring maintenance. In this arrangement access takes place within a network of automation components, wherein each automation component is a communication subscriber within the network and wherein what is referred to as a peer-to-peer connection exists at least temporarily between two automation components in each case. In a network that supports peer-to-peer communication, all the communication subscribers are accorded an equal entitlement to access the network. In this scheme each communication subscriber can provide other communication subscribers with information and services and for its part make use of information and services provided by other communication subscribers. In addition the possibility is offered of searching for and locating information and services residing on other communication subscribers and subsequently accessing these functions or services.